


Women in the Sequel

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: The 1830s AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, Feminism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the WAMP verse. In which Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton pays a visit to an old friend in Paris, and sees for herself how women may do a revolutionary turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women in the Sequel

**Women In the Sequel**

_January 6, 1834_

Never in her wildest dreams did Elizabeth Schuyler-Hamilton ever imagine that she would one day set foot in Paris, whether as a young bride or even as a lady of past seventy. ‘ _I can see now why the General wanted to live out the rest of his years here,’_ she thought as she stood by Lafayette while he greeted his fellow guests at a party at the Abbaye Aux Bois. Although she felt a little too old to be in the middle of this rush and bother, she could still feel that there was something in the air that was invigorating, reminding her a little of her younger years in Manhattan. ‘ _A good time to be young,’_ she thought even as Lafayette introduced her to yet another acquaintance of his.

Suddenly the aged general broke into a wide smile. “Ah! Those two have made it!” he said, glancing towards a young couple entering the room. He smiled at Elizabeth. “Mrs. Hamilton, I do wish for you to meet this particular pair. You have an interest in common.”

“What might that be, General?” Elizabeth asked. The address of ‘Citizen’ felt odd on her tongue, hence her use of this honorific.

Lafayette only smiled by way of reply before turning to address the newcomers now walking up to them. “I am glad you are here, Citizen Pontmercy, Citizenness Pontmercy. There is much that is still discussed even in these revels,” he said amiably before nodding to Elizabeth. “Mrs. Hamilton, may I present Citizen Pontmercy and Citizenness Pontmercy. Citizens, I would like you to meet Mrs. Elizabeth Hamilton. She has just arrived here in Paris.”

“A pleasure, Mrs. Hamilton. I hope you find your stay here in Paris most pleasing,” Marius Pontmercy answered cordially in English.

“Citizen Pontmercy is a skilled translator both in English and German,” Lafayette explained. “He and his friends provide invaluable assistance to our diplomatic corps.”

“So I have heard,” Elizabeth replied in French. Even as far as America word still got about of the young diplomatic corps based in Paris and its colourful associates with various intellectuals, some of which from the less distinguished classes. ‘ _Very welcome news in Manhattan,’_ she thought.

The young Citizenness Pontmercy, a pretty brunette who could not have been more than eighteen or nineteen, smiled widely at Elizabeth’s words. “I have heard too of the work you do in New York, of the orphanage you helped start,” she replied enthusiastically. A blush spread across her rosy cheeks as she stopped in an effort to collect herself. “I would love to hear more of it.”

“In such an occasion?” Elizabeth asked bemusedly.

“My wife Cosette is in the process of starting up a similar endeavour,” Marius explained. “A house of refuge, as you would call it, Mrs. Hamilton.”

Lafayette smiled at this turn of conversation. “There you have it, Madame,” he said to Elizabeth. He nodded to Marius. “I believe we are needed elsewhere, Citizen. I need your company.”

“Do not be long. I have no wish to be lost in this gathering,” Elizabeth chided him, though it was clear to her what her old friend was about. She waited for the men to withdraw before smiling more graciously at Cosette. “My work is years in the making, and a long process. I would much rather hear of yours,” she said more kindly to her.

“As my husband has said, it is only in the beginning stages,” Cosette said. “It isn’t an orphanage exactly since the children at the refuge have families but are not minded by them.”

“That appears to be a complicated situation,” Elizabeth agreed. “But shouldn’t such children be reunited with their parents?”

“If only it was possible,” Cosette said. “They may as well be orphans at times, what with how they are treated when they do return home.”

Elizabeth nodded sympathetically. “Why did you start this house?”

“I needed a refuge myself. My father and I,” Cosette replied. “We were only blessed to find a home in a convent. Most other children never get that sort of chance.”

‘ _Just like my Hamilton,’_ Elizabeth could not help thinking. As far as she was concerned it was more than chance that had saved her long gone husband from his childhood misfortunes. Yet how many other youngsters would have such gifts or opportunity? She looked at Cosette, who seemed a little worried perhaps at having let on a great deal. “It’s very noble and needed. Have you any other friends with you in your work?”

“A few but not every day. We all have our endeavours too,” Cosette replied. She paused as she caught sight of another young woman entering the room, unaccompanied. “There, like my best friend,” she said to Elizabeth before looking back to the redheaded newcomer. “Ponine, am I glad you’re here! I was worried you wouldn’t!”

“I’m not ill,” the other woman replied with a grin. She bowed slightly to Elizabeth. “Good afternoon, Citizenness. I am sorry for interrupting.”

“You’re not interrupting at all, I’m only glad you could meet,” Cosette replied. “Mrs. Hamilton, meet my friend Eponine Enjolras. Eponine, meet Mrs. Elizabeth Hamilton. She’s a friend of Lafayette.”

“From America?” Eponine asked in English.

“Yes. You too are a translator?” Elizabeth asked in English.

“I’m still learning the art, Mrs. Hamilton,” Eponine replied more gamely. She glanced towards where Lafayette was talking to some other gentlemen. “Citizen Lafayette mentioned that he also fought alongside a Citizen Hamilton, who eventually became a part of the Cabinet.”

“Yes, that man was my husband,” Elizabeth replied more proudly, making a mental note to thank Lafayette for this act of remembrance.  “Are you also helping Citizenness Pontmercy with her starting a refuge for children?”

“Now and then, when I can be spared,” Eponine replied.

“Which is to say that she’s busy but I do not mind since she does great things too,” Cosette chimed in, looping her arm around her friend’s. “Eponine is the vice-chairperson of the _Societe des Femmes Pour Egalite et Fraternite_.”

“A society all of women?” Elizabeth questioned.

“From Paris mostly but there are more and more from other towns nearby,” Eponine said.

“And how long has this been in existence?”

“Oh, only a year, Mrs. Hamilton.”

‘ _Such times to be alive!’_ Elizabeth could not help thinking. Had it really been so many years since she, Angelica, and Peggy were in Manhattan, watching as their father made deals that would further the revolution? For a moment the room seemed to spin but she took a deep breath to catch herself. “I’m fine,” she said, seeing the look of concern that crossed the younger women’s faces.

“We’ve been standing up a little too long. I s’pose we can talk there; I see someone’s brought out a little something to eat,” Eponine suggested.

“That would be a good idea,” Elizabeth agreed. ‘ _Angelica, you would have loved to be here,’_ she thought  as she kept in step with the two young girls, eager to hear of their chapter of the tale.


End file.
